


exploit & disclosure

by stickpenalties



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickpenalties/pseuds/stickpenalties
Summary: Alan discovers that Tron can come on command, and later uses this to gain a (perhaps unfair) advantage over Kevin and Clu during some friendly competitive sex.
Relationships: Alan Bradley/Clu 2/Kevin Flynn/Tron, Alan Bradley/Tron, Clu 2 (Tron)/Kevin Flynn, Kevin Flynn/Tron
Kudos: 11





	exploit & disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for [this prompt](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4397.html?thread=3388205#t3388205) on the tron kink meme (i’ll link to it from there after it’s completed). am i filling a prompt *checks watch* 9 years after it was posted, and titling it with an only tangentially related cybersecurity pun? yes. unapologetically.
> 
> this is like… old. i wrote most of it well over a year ago. almost all of it is done, i just need to put some finishing touches on the second half, but i’m posting the first part now because i wanted to toss one more thing up on ao3 before the end of the year and despite my best efforts i don’t have anything else that i can finish in the next… uh… four hours. <3

It was either one of the worst ideas Alan had ever heard, or one of the best. And like all ideas matching that description, it had all started with Kevin.

The four of them had been working late one night; not that “late” meant much of anything to the programs, but Kevin and Alan had entered the Grid at around 8 PM their time and it felt like they’d been in there for at least four of their hours. They were just tired enough to realize that they were no longer making useful progress on the issue they were trying to solve, but not tired enough to go home yet: in other words, exactly the right level of tired to come up with, and agree to, a ridiculous idea.

Alan was stretched out on the couch with his head resting on Tron’s thigh and Tron was running his fingers through Alan’s hair while the two of them discussed homomorphic encryption schemes. It was far enough removed from their usual work on intrusion detection and prevention that it didn’t really feel like “work” to bounce ideas off of each other. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, by the huge window overlooking the sprawling light-outlined city—high up enough that no one could see in, since the air transport network hadn’t been brought online yet—Kevin had spent several minutes trying and failing to use words to convince Clu to take a break from work, and had set about seducing him away from it instead. It was finally successful, and they had fucked hard and fast right there on the floor, Clu sitting with his back against the window and his legs sprawled out lazily in front of him while Kevin worked himself up and down on his cock, both of them moaning and talking dirty to each other.

Tron watched them intently, clinically, barely taking his eyes off the shameless display, but also not faltering in the dialogue he kept up with Alan, which was slightly disturbing but also hot. Alan was half-hard from listening to the two of them going at it, but he wasn’t really in the mood to do anything about it; he mostly watched Tron watching them, and was silently grateful that Tron didn’t stop playing with his hair the whole time, although after a certain point he wondered if Tron was even aware that he was still doing it. Regardless, it felt wonderful.

Kevin and Clu had barely lasted three minutes once they got going. Alan had made some gentle but snarky remark at them about it (he no longer remembered exactly what he’d said, but it no longer mattered), and Kevin had said “Hey, man, it’s not a race,” and then something had dawned on him and then he had suggested that he and Alan should compete to see which of them could make their respective program come first. “Not _now_ , right?” Clu had asked, still on the floor, apparently startled at the prospect of competing in anything when he would be starting at a disadvantage. Kevin looked back over his shoulder at him. “No, of course not _right now_ , Clu,” he’d said, and Clu had been visibly relieved, and they’d all picked a time for their little competition, and that was that.

But Alan had a trick up his sleeve, a secret that he and Tron had discovered together one day when Kevin and Clu were out building infrastructure on the other side of the City. He had been fucking Tron with long, slow strokes, taking his time to get the program mewling and desperate on his hands and knees (well, really it was more like chest and knees now) underneath him, and he’d pulled out for just long enough to flip Tron over onto his back before reentering him, and as he slid home again Tron had wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him in deep and said “I thought you—ah—wanted me from behind,” his voice hitching in the middle of the sentence as Alan thumbed at a circuit on his wrist. The faint note of disappointment in his voice barely reached Alan’s thoughts through a haze, but Alan recognized the fear of not meeting expectations and he smiled down at him, pausing his next thrust when he was buried to the hilt inside of him. “I changed my mind,” he said, raking his gaze up and down Tron’s lithe body spread out for him. Another quick thrust, making Tron bite his lip, which was one of the hottest things Alan had ever seen. “I want to watch you come,” he said, intending it only as an explanation, not an instruction—

—and Tron just _did_ , arching his back and gripping the sheets and shoving his hips higher up on Alan’s lap as his hard cock twitched against his abdomen and he came. The feeling of it wasn’t quite enough to pull Alan over the edge with him, but it brought him so close that he couldn’t even _think_ for what felt like a long time but was probably really only a few seconds. When he was able to make sense of his surroundings again, he saw Tron looking up at him with a lopsided smile as the last bits of ecstatic tension bled out of his body and he relaxed against the mattress. A little bit of his come had ended up all the way up on his collarbone, and Alan smudged it into his skin with his thumb, pressing down hard on a purple-tinted circuit near his shoulder, not easing off the pressure until Tron whined and started trying to squirm away.

“You just—” Alan’s sentence was cut off as Tron pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. “Mmmph—Tron, hang on, wait,” he insisted, finally extricating himself enough to look down at him. “Just from me telling you to?” he asked, leaving the rest of the question implied.

Tron nodded, still looking unfocused from his orgasm, arms still draped around Alan’s neck, lazily working the fingers of one hand into his hair near the nape of his neck. “You created me to respond to your every command,” he said, like it should’ve been obvious.

Well, maybe it should’ve been, but hearing it spoken out loud went straight to Alan’s cock, and he immediately felt a little guilty about that. “You don’t _have_ to,” he said.

“I _want_ to.” Tron didn’t break eye contact as he said it.

Alan couldn’t resist dropping back down to his elbows and capturing Tron’s mouth in another kiss, much gentler than the one they’d just shared. He was still achingly hard, but the blissed-out expression on Tron’s face after his momentary post-climax frenzy of desire was infectious, and he didn’t feel the same _need you now or I think I might scream_ level of urgency as he had a few moments ago. He hummed into the kiss and Tron shifted slightly underneath him, releasing one of his arms from around Alan’s neck and working his hand between their bodies. “And what do you want to do now?” Alan struggled to keep his breathing steady as Tron’s knuckles skimmed down his abdomen.

“I want you to come inside me, Alan-One,” Tron murmured against his lips. He withdrew his hand from between their bodies. Alan felt something wet and warm on the corner of his jaw, and he realized Tron had smeared his fingers through his release and was now marking him with it, drawing a straight line along his jaw with the glowing fluid.

Alan ducked his head, captured two of Tron’s fingers in his mouth, and licked them clean. Tron watched his mouth, seemingly hypnotized, his own lips slightly parted, and finally pulled his hand back (but _slowly_ , pressing down on Alan’s tongue as he went) and let it fall to the mattress. “Well, alright,” Alan said, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Tron’s nose before moving down and pressing their open mouths together, sharing Tron’s slightly metallic taste as he started to thrust into him again.

“Talk to me,” Tron said when Alan came up for air.

“About what?” Alan asked as he nipped at the corner of Tron’s jaw and moved down to kiss the side of his neck, drawing a whine out of the overstimulated program with a particularly hard thrust.

“Ah… anything.” Tron was working his hands into Alan’s hair again. Alan briefly wondered just how long he’d have to stay in the shower after he left the Grid this time, but his concern only lasted a moment before all practical considerations vanished from his mind.

“You like my voice,” he said, smiling against Tron’s skin. “It’s the same as yours, you know.”

Tron shook his head. “It’s not.”

Alan didn’t exactly have the spare brainpower to argue with him. “I’m close, Tron.”

“Good,” Tron said, rolling his hips in time with Alan’s thrusts, his breath ghosting across Alan’s temple.

“You feel good,” Alan said. It wasn’t very creative, but it was the best he could do on short notice.

“Describe it,” Tron asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Please.”

 _Please._ Alan was right on the edge and he only really had conscious access to the most immediate and basic interpretations of his senses, so he went for the first word that came to mind. “Warm,” he said, “warm, and, and—fuck—like a fucking furnace, I swear. God damn it, you feel so good.” He buried his face in Tron’s neck and groaned. Tron had his arms locked tight around Alan’s shoulders, keeping him close and making him feel _vital_ , both in the sense of “needed” and in the sense of “delightfully, intensely alive”.

Alan slammed into Tron with all the energy he had left, driving him into the mattress and delighting in the little satisfied noises Tron was making deep in his throat. It only took a couple more thrusts for him to come, and when he did, Tron was louder about it than he was, moaning in unbridled pleasure at the sensation of Alan’s come pulsing into him while Alan just cursed under his breath.

Later, as they curled up in bed together after Alan got both of them at least somewhat cleaned up, Alan couldn’t get the image of Tron coming untouched out of his head. He chuckled to himself and shook his head in wonder. “Just from me telling you to,” he said, echoing the question he’d asked earlier in astonishment. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Tron actually blushed, a faint hint of purple spreading high on his cheeks. Alan had never seen that before, throughout all the filthy things they had done with each other. He didn’t even know if it was possible on the old Grid, but here on the new one, evidently anything was possible.

So, when Kevin had suggested a “race to the finish line” (Kevin’s own words, airquotes included), Alan and Tron had exchanged a brief glance that said everything they needed to say to each other in the span of about a nanocycle, and _of course_ they had agreed.


End file.
